Love and War
by victoriafan882003
Summary: Victoria joins Evolution and someone isn't happy about it.


Title: Love and War

Author: Sarah

E-Mail: Any name that you recognize in this story does not belong to me.

Characters: Victoria, Randy Orton, Triple H, Batista, Molly, Lita, others

Pairings: Victoria/Randy Orton, Molly, possible Lita?

Rating: PG-13 for some cussing and mention of sex (may change later)

Summary: Victoria joins Evolution and someone is not happy about it

Spoilers: Starts in October 2003, but only follows some storylines. Otherwise, I'm pretty much making everything up. In this story, Jazz is not hurt and she is the current Women's Champion.

Author's note: This is a revision of my old story 'The Evolution' that I wrote in February of 2003. I changed a lot of things around and kept some things the same. I feel that this version is much better.

_Raw-October 6, 2003_

Victoria hesitated for a moment before gently rapping on the door in front of her. She had no idea why the GM was calling her into his office. As far as she knew, she had done nothing to get on his bad side.

"Come in!"

She cautiously opened the door and was surprised to see Evolution- well, Triple H and Ric Flair; Batista was still injured and Randy Orton, well she didn't know or care where he was- occupying two of the three chairs in front of the GM's desk. She gave the three men a curious look before steeling her gaze on the man behind the large wooden desk. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Bischoff?"

The Raw GM chuckled, "Please, call me Eric." He motioned to the last remaining chair. "Have a seat." Victoria sat as he shuffled some papers around on his desk. After what felt like an hour, although Victoria knew it probably wasn't even a minute, the man spoke. "Evolution has a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Victoria echoed, raising an eyebrow in question. She looked at the other two men in the room. She stood up and made her way to the door. "Sorry, but I'm not into your kind of propositions. Thanks anyway."

Flair got out of his seat and made his way over to her. "No! It's not that kind of proposition. It's something much better." He put a hand on her arm and attempted to guide her back to her seat.

"I can walk just fine, thanks," Victoria said as she yanked her arm free from the man's grip. It didn't seem to register with the legendary wrestler that the raven-haired diva had just dissed him. He just followed her back to the chairs. Once they were both settled again, Ric spoke up.

"Victoria, we want to offer you a spot in Evolution."

The diva just sat there and gaped at him. They were asking her to join Evolution? "I...uh...okay, I didn't see that coming," she finally managed to say. "Why do you want me?"

"Think about it, Victoria," Triple H spoke up. "Think of all of the opportunties that being a member of Evolution would provide for you. Think of all the fame. All the glory."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the man who called himself 'The Game'. "Excuse me? I am a former Women's Champion. I know glory." This caused Hunter to smirk, an action that Victoria found infuriating. She had to fight to keep from punching him in his unusually large nose.

"Key word there being 'former," he replied arrogantly.

Instead of inflicting the bodily harm on him like she so desperately wanted to, she gave a smirk of her own. "Speaking of 'former', how's the title hunt coming along?" She did a little victory dance in her head when she saw his eyes darken threateningly. He could dish it out, but couldn't take it.

Before Hunter could get another word out, Ric quickly jumped in. "That's why we want you in Evolution. You've been to the top. You are one of the best wrestlers in this business, male or female. You have intensity, you have passion. You're a perfect fit for us."

Victoria scoffed. "What makes you think I want to be in your little clique?" The truth was, she was actually rather flattered that they asked her but she would never in her life say that in front of them, especially Triple H.

"You want to become the Women's Champion again, don't you?" Hunter questioned. "We can help you get the title back."

Glaring at the him, she said, "I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of winning the title on my own."

"Really? Then who is the Women's Champion right now? It certainly isn't you." Hunter commented, looking very smug.

"Listen, you-"

Victoria was cut off by the boss. "Relax! Both of you," he added, shooting a look at Hunter when it looked like the big man was about to protest. "Well, if you two don't get along, I don't know how this arrangement is going to work."

"There is no arrangement, so it doesn't matter if we get along or not." Victoria crossed her arms over her chest and shot an angry look at Triple H.

Ric sighed. "Victoria, what Hunter is trying to say is that when you become the Women's Champion again- and you will get back what is rightfully yours- you are going to have a huge target on your back. It won't be safe. You know that. You're going to need protection. That's what we are here for."

"Okay, so you help me get the title and 'protect' me. What's in it for you guys?" Victoria knew that there was an alterior motive. This was Evolution after all.

Ric's face brightened a little. It seemed as if Victoria was giving in just a little. "You will be the best. And you will associate with the best. You'll be the Women's Champion, Hunter will be the World Champion, Randy will be the IC champion, and when Batista returns, he and I will be the Tag Team Champions." Ric clapped his hands together in excitement as he thought about a group full of champions. "What do you say?"

The idea of becoming the Women's Champion once again was thrilling. But joining Evolution? Victoria wasn't so sure about that. "I...I need to think about it."

Ric looked to Hunter, who nodded and said, "You have until the end of Raw next Monday."


End file.
